


Welcome Home

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, Masturbation, The Quidditch Pitch: Self Pleasure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-12
Updated: 2006-01-12
Packaged: 2018-10-26 15:57:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10789872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Harry comes home to find Ron practicing a bit of self-love.





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Another PWP for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=smut_69)[**smut_69**](http://www.livejournal.com/community/smut_69/). The prompt - _Self-love_. Cross posted to [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=wankagainstwank)[**wankagainstwank**](http://www.livejournal.com/community/wankagainstwank/), [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=harry_and_ron)[**harry_and_ron**](http://www.livejournal.com/community/harry_and_ron/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=smut_69)[**smut_69**](http://www.livejournal.com/community/smut_69/).  
  
[My Big Damn Smutty Table](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kerryblaze/136583.html#cutid1)  


* * *

Tired, his muscles sore, aching from a long match, Harry hangs his broom next to Ron's on the hook right inside their door and kicks off his shoes.  
  
The quiet flat gives him a comfort that he never feels when he is away from it. This is home. This is where Ron is. This is where he belongs. And why immediately after catching the Snitch, instead of relaxing and sleeping in the expensive inn room reserved for him, he flew the three-hour flight home.  
  
He could really use a shower, but walks right past it and heads for the bedroom, wanting to check in on Ron.  
  
 **~~~**  
  
Ron wakes up the second night in a row with a raging erection. He feels pathetic. Harry has only been gone three nights and here he is behaving like a teenager.  
  
He starts slow, his hand down the front of his pants. Soon, he's nude from the waist down, reaching for the bottle of oil on the nightstand. It's Harry's favorite, and it helps the vision that it's Harry's body surrounding his cock and not his lonely, pitiful hand.  
  
The oil is warm and tingling, and he smears it down his shaft, spreading it on his balls.  
  
It's not the same as Harry. It will _never_ be the same as Harry. Not even close. But Harry is in his mind's eye, and that is better than nothing.  
  
  
 **~~~**  
  
The door opens, and the sight that greets Harry is the best welcome home he has ever received. Ron is lying in the middle of their bed, half-naked, looking wanton with his hard, thick cock in his hand.  
  
Ron gasps and scrambles to cover himself.  
  
"H-H-Harry!" he stammers. "What – What are you doing home tonight?"  
  
Harry forgets that his muscles ache, and that a few minutes ago he wanted nothing more than a shower and a warm, comfortable bed.  
  
"Don –" His voice cracks, and he clears his throat. "Don't."  
  
"What? I – I was –"  
  
"I know what you were doing," says Harry, stepping into the room. "Don't stop."  
  
Ron gives him a questioning look. "Huh?"  
  
"I…" Harry reaches over and turns on the light. Standing in the middle of the bedroom, Harry extends his hand. "Come here."  
  
 **~~~**  
  
At first, Ron is mortified. Harry caught him wanking, and he feels like he is fourteen again and back in their room at Hogwarts.  
  
The embarrassment doesn't last long though. This is _Harry_. His _Harry_. And Harry has seen him in much more compromising positions.  
  
His arousal returns quickly. Even stronger than before. Because Harry is right there looking delectable and rugged, still dressed in his England Quidditch robes and dirty from the match.  
  
And Ron's cock is already slicked up and ready to go.  
  
Ron decides that the situation couldn't be anymore perfect.  
  
Ron steps out of bed and walks to Harry, reaching out to embrace him. Harry puts out his hand, signaling for him to stop.  
  
Confused, Ron takes a step back. "I thought you want –'  
  
"I do," Harry cuts him off.  
  
 **~~~**  
  
Watching Ron walk toward him, with his pajama top doing a piss poor job of hiding his erection, Harry's own cock begins to stiffen.  
  
Ron reaches out to him. It is tempting to fall into those arms and let Ron fuck him. Because he knows that is what Ron wants to do.  
  
Harry wants something else. He wants a fantasy.  
  
"I thought you want –"  
  
"I do."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
" _Want_ ," Harry answers. "Turn around."  
  
Ron simply stares at him.  
  
"Trust me. Turn around."  
  
 **~~~**  
  
Following Harry's demand, Ron turns and finds he is facing the mirror on the wardrobe.  
  
Harry walks up behind him, close, but not quite touching him.  
  
"You're gorgeous," Harry sighs. "You looked so beautiful when I walked in."  
  
Harry's words are breathy and they hit Ron's neck, sending shivers down his spine.  
  
Their eyes, reflecting back at them in the mirror, meet.  
  
Ron understands, and his cock twitches from a rush of blood.  
  
Harry leans in close, his hair tickling Ron's ear. "Touch yourself. Touch yourself for me."  
  
Keeping his eyes locked on Harry's image, Ron reaches down, tugs on his balls, and moans lustfully.  
  
 **~~~**  
  
Reaching around, Harry traps Ron's arms under his, and begins to slowly unbutton Ron's top, never taking his eyes off their reflections.  
  
Ron teases himself. One hand holds his balls as the other gently slides the fingertips up and down the underside of the shaft.  
  
The top is open and Harry slides it off Ron and throws it on the floor.  
  
"What do you think about when you wank?" Harry whispers, idly gliding his fingers over Ron's nipples.  
  
"You," Ron groans.  
  
"What about me? Do you think about shagging me?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Is that what you were thinking about when I walked in?"  
  
"Merlin… _yes_ ," Ron hisses.  
  
"Tell me what you were thinking about."  
  
Ron looks nervous, yet excited too. His face is flushed, and his blue eyes are hazy and look almost gray. "Uh, the last time we shagged."  
  
"Tell me _exactly_ what you were thinking about."  
  
"You… You on top of me. Riding me," Ron chokes out.  
  
"Do you like that? Do you like when you fuck me while I'm on top of you?"  
  
Ron's movements on his cock speed up, so Harry places a hand on his wrist.  
  
"Slow down," he commands soothingly.  
  
"Yes, I like it! You're so fucking hot and tight – and your cock – I love watching your cock when you ride me. Love watching it when you come… Oh, fuck!" Ron's knees buckle slightly, so Harry clutches him around the chest, holding him steady.  
  
Ron takes a deep breath, exhales loudly, and continues. "I think about the time you came just from having me inside of you… I didn't even touch your cock… And you came so hard that it shot on my lips… and, oh, god, oh, god… I licked it off."  
  
The air was thick with lust; it hung there surrounding them. It was suffocating, but at the same time arousing. Harry had never seen Ron look so desperate, so excited. This was different. This was Harry in control, and it was intoxicating.  
  
"Do you want to know what I think about when I wank?"  
  
 **~~~**  
  
Harry nips his teeth on Ron's earlobe, and the pain turns into pleasure as it reaches his cock.  
  
"Fuck, Harry," Ron mumbles as he tries to remember how to breathe.  
  
"Do you want to know what I think about when I wank?" Harry repeats.  
  
"Yes… _please_."  
  
Harry doesn't respond immediately. He watches Ron in the mirror, looking directly at his cock. Ron runs his thumb over the head, and Harry feels the body in his arms jerk from the jolt of pleasure.  
  
Placing his hands lightly on Ron's hips, Harry rubs his crotch against Ron's arse and begins to talk, low and deep, in Ron's ear.  
  
"Sometimes I think about the [first time I tasted your cock](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kerryblaze/147696.html). Remember in the Ministry? You came and I didn't want to stop sucking you. I wanted to keep you hard, so you could fuck me right there on the floor."  
  
Ron has made a ring out of his thumb and forefinger and is slowly sliding it along his cock, with each pass over the rim of the head his balls tighten, and he misses a breath.  
  
"Or the time you [fucked me in the twins' bathroom](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kerryblaze/165541.html). I think about that one a lot. I spent that entire night waiting for you, thinking about you fucking me. I stood there talking to Hermione and Neville, getting hard while I imagined your cock inside me."  
  
Ron's control is slipping away; he fights with himself to restrain the motion of his wanking hand.  
  
"And sometimes I think about things... things that we haven't done… _yet_."  
  
 **~~~**  
  
"Fuck, Harry," Ron whispers.  
  
"I imagine that you've tied me to the bed, and you are lying next to me, touching me everywhere except my cock, whispering filthy words in my ear. And when I'm so fucking turned on that I'm screaming and begging for you to fuck me, you turn me around, and lick me, stick your tongue in me, and then fuck me. And it's bloody fantastic, and we always come together, screaming at the top of our lungs."  
  
It's so hot in the room with his thick robes on, drops of sweat drip from his hair down the side of his face, but Harry doesn't dare move, afraid that he'll ruin the perfect moment.  
  
"Last night, I wanked thinking about my most wildest fantasy. I dream that there are two of you and that I have your cock in my mouth and my arse at the same time… sucking you while you fuck me."  
  
"Merlin – I can't – Fuck, I just can't…" Ron grips Harry's hand that rests on his hip, as the other hand becomes a blur on his cock.  
  
Harry squeezes Ron's hand in his. "Come for me, Ron."  
  
Harry watches the mirror in awe, biting back his own moans, as Ron falls apart. Feverish, incoherent sounds rush from Ron's mouth as his body shudders and come spurts from his cock.  
  
 **~~~**  
  
Slowly stroking his cock, milking the last few drops of his orgasm, Ron's legs give out on him, and he falls to his knees, pulling Harry to the floor with him.  
  
Harry moves on the floor to sit with his back leaning against the mirror and reaches over to Ron, caressing his hair lovingly. "Bloody hell, Ron, I wish I could replay that back in slow motion. That was… I don't know how to… _Wow_!"  
  
"Wow," Ron begins, mustering up the strength to roll over and rest his head on Harry's lap. "That was a wow!"  
  
Harry leans down and kisses him. A kiss that is tender and caring and completely chaste compared to what just happened between them.  
  
"Thank you," Harry says quietly, sounding almost reverent.  
  
"No. I have to thank you – _properly_." Ron rubs his cheek against the bulge right next to his face. "Don't let that go away. Just give me a minute to get some feeling back in my legs… and my arms… and my brain!"  
  
"I have a better idea," Harry says with a wicked glint in his eye.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
Harry starts to undo the clasps on his robes. "How about you rest while I – " He slides a hand into his robes, and Ron feels knuckles brush up against his face. " – take matters into my own _hands_ , and you can tell me your wildest fantasies."  
  
"Yeah…"  
  
"Yeah. And tomorrow… tomorrow, after we are both well rested, we can get started on making them a reality."  
  
"Oh, fuck, _yeah_!"


End file.
